Lava
Lava is a Common Fusion Element Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's colour palette consists of red, orange and yellow. Lava is a patient but powerful Element, utilizing strong attacks and extra lava burn damage. It works either close or long range. This Element is created by fusing Fire (Default magic, 150 Diamonds) and Earth (300 Diamonds). Spells Scorching Basalt "User fires a large amount of medium damage bullets that have a heavy weight to them." Scorching Basalt is a Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user shoots multiple small lava spheres that splatter upon contact into players or the ground. The user casts a circle bearing the lava symbol around their hands, of which shoots multiple small lava spheres. If an opponent is hit by these spheres, they will be damaged instantly, however the spheres upon collision splatter into a pool of lava temporarily, of which players in these lava pools receive burn damage. Note that each individual sphere creates its own mini lava pool. The initial burn damage of the lava pools is 38 damage per second. The caster can also move while shooting these blasts. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. Although it is said to have a heavy weight, the basalt no longer falls down to the ground anymore. Incinerating Burst "User shoots a fast traveling burst of lava that can potentially do high damage." Incinerating Burst is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots a large fiery blast at their target in a straight direction. The user puts their two hands together of which unleashes a short ranged fire blast, similar to Dragon Breath in Elemental Wars. If an opponent is hit by this move, they will be damaged as well as stunned, resulting in them taking more damage. Casters can move while using this spell as well, however the blast will go in only one direction which cannot be altered. This move is also intangible and can go through solid surfaces. This move will fail if instant clicked. It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Magma Drop "User stuns the target and rains lava upon them dealing high damage." Magma Drop is a Contact Spell, of which the user pulls back the target and then orders a rain of lava to appear above them. To cast this spell, the user must be very close to the target. When activated, the user pulls the target back (dealing some damage beforehand), backflips briefly and then allows Lava to drop from above onto the position of the target. The target is also unable to use spells during the majority. This will result in high damage. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Volcanic Eruption "'''User shoots pulses of lava columns in an outwards direction dealing medium damage and a brief stun."' '''Volcanic Eruption' is a slow Close-Range Spell of which the user calls upon rising magma to erupt from the ground around them, damaging nearby players. The user starts out static with their arm to the sky. After a second or two, multiple columns of lava start to blast upwards from the ground, damaging and stunning any opponents caught by them. This spell reaches far, and strikes in random areas. The blasts leave behind pools of lava which can inflict burn damage to those who come into contact with them. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Searing Heave "User shoots streams of lava in the direction of their mouse cursor dealing massive damage and issuing a stun" Searing Heave is Lava's Ultimate. The user rises into the air, and creates a large sphere of red lava around them. From this lava sphere spouts multiple streams of magma, which deal massive damage to opponents that are hit by them, burning them, as well as briefly stunning them. The streams also create large lava pools, which inflicts burn damage upon any opponents in contact with them. The user is restrained inside the ball for 7 seconds before dropping down. This consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown Trivia * Scorching Basalt used to have gravity (start falling into the ground after travelling a distance), however this was scrapped. * Lava is one of the many elements brought back into Elemental Battlegrounds from Elemental Battlegrounds. * Lava's ultimate is one of a few ultimates that do not hinder movement in any way. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Common Fusion Element